


Hotel Room

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: You couldn’t remember how you came to spend your Saturday night in a sleazy Berlin hotel with him. Probably one too many drinks.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Civilian Reader/Adler
> 
> Lifeline is my OC

He knew how to use his hands and every touch sent pings of pleasure through your body. You mewled against his touch almost like a bitch in heat and Russ watched you enjoy it. You begged him to fuck you but since he had no condoms around his hand had to do.

His hands dipped between your sex again and you cried out softly. “R-Russ, f-fuck!” You could feel his hardened length pressing against your thigh though he wouldn’t be able to use it. His hand soon left your sex and you pouted slightly.

“Uh uh, spread your legs for me.” He wasn’t asking. It was an _order_ , and you complied.

A shiver went up your spine as he lapped at your sensitive area and your hand moved to grip the sheets. He didn’t say a word, continuing to pleasure you. You hadn’t noticed to phone ringing off the hook for a minute now, and it was right by the bed on the night stand. Adler had no choice but to pull away and leave you hungering for a proper orgasm.

Getting out of bed he reached for the phone to answer it. “Lifeline? Talk to me.”

“Bell?? What do you mean Bell? What’s wrong?”

You watched him on the phone, admiring how well muscled he was.

“ _Dying and/or dead?_ Lifeline that’s **unacceptable**.” His voice rose a bit and he sounded slightly irritated. “Just keep them alive, I’ll be down there in thirty.”

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble. I hope they’re okay.” You reached for your robe, putting it back on.

“Everything is fine. I just haven’t knocked some sense into a certain colleague of mine as usual.” Adler began to get dressed.

“Who’s Lifeline? They sound interesting.” you ask.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that.” Russ reached for his wallet and brought out a couple of bills. “Should be enough for a bus ride home to your place.”

You reached for them and nodded.

“Stay safe.” he spoke.

“You too.” With that Russ slipped on his jacket and headed out to the car.


End file.
